


[podfic] Down to the Letter

by kitty_fic, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Texting, Texting by Owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Potter,That was a mistake.D.M.Malfoy,Fuck yes it was!





	[podfic] Down to the Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unadulteratedstorycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down to the Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964190) by [unadulteratedstorycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector). 



> Dear Unadulteratedstorycollector, we had this idea to create a podfic for you. Two voices, neither of them British and separated by the Atlantic Ocean, reading Harry (Vaysh) and Draco (Kitty). We stand by the fact that it was a brilliant idea... at the time. We did have so much fun with this podfic and hope that, if nothing else, it ~~makes you roll on the floor with laughter~~ brightens a dark winter day for you. 
> 
> This podfic collaboration was created for H/D Owlpost Fest 2017.

[](http://hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/%5Bpodfic%5DDowntotheLetter.mp3)

**Click on cover or click here to download:**  
[mp3](http://hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/%5Bpodfic%5DDowntotheLetter.mp3) (10.5 MB)  


**Or listen by direct streaming:**  


**Podfic length:** 13:08 minutes  
**Podfic cover:** by Kitty_fic  



End file.
